popkorns_super_secret_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PopkornHUPIKO2/ugh why are you hear
Intro The contestants are all seen dancing on the field with music playing through a radio. Pearly: H-hey... Neon Grassy, I just wanted to say..... thanks for inviting me to the party. Neon Grassy: Hey Pearly, it's nothing, why are you thanking me? Pearly: I've never been invited to a party before, and it feels nice finally fitting in. Neon Grassy: Well, I'm glad you like it. Then, there is a shout from the distance Yoylebook: Hey guys, look over there! Everyone looks and "Oooh"s Gucci Flip Flop: IT'S A POND!! Everyone starts to jump in the pond, Cat Bell stays Cat Bell: AHH! Water! Cat Bell runs away like a cat. C: What a scaredy-cat, get it?! Everyone looks at C with an annoyed look on their face. Doggie Bone: Seriously? Maybe: Maybe. Doggie Bone: Hey, Maybe I have a question. Maybe: What may it be? Doggie Bone: What are you even made out of? Are you made out of paper?! Maybe: Maybe. Doggie Bone: Ugh. Doggie Bone walks away, FMS is seen in the distance, entering his box house. Brown Kind Of Flower Knocks at the door, FMS lets him in Flamingo Plush: Something fishy is going on. I'm getting in and seeing what these two are doing! The scene cuts to Flamingo Plush opening the door, inside, Flavored Milk Straw and Brown Kind Of Flower are having a tea party. Flamingo Plush: Oh- Flamingo Plush Runs away. Comic Book: I sense that it's time for the elimination? Suddenly a car parks near the box house, with clinko coming out of the car. Clinko:You are indeed correct! It's time for the elimination! Elimination Clinko: Atomic Reapers, you've lost last time, and one of you will be going to the Tortue Dungeon! Let's go to the elimination room! AT THE ELIMINATION ROOM Clinko gets out a TV which shows the votes. Clinko: Keychain, Comic Book, and Flamingo Plush got 6 votes... They Gasp Clinko: Combined! Clinko throws some Cantaloupe slices to all of them. Clinko: Flavored Milk Straw is also safe, with three votes. Clinko: The only ones left are Brown Kind of Flower and Doggie Bone! Clinko: Brown Kind of Flower got 4 votes, so the person eliminated with 6 votes is....... Clinko: DOGGIE BONE! Doggie Bone: Wha?! I WILL ESCAPE! I SWEAR! Doggie Bone is thrown into the Tortue Chamber. Clinko: That's what they all say. Challenge Clinko: Okay guys, today's challenge is- A portal opens up and everyone looks inside, shocked Suddenly, another Clinko comes out of the portal Future Clinko: Everyone! We need help. Something has happened in our time from the future, and i'm sure you guys caused it somehow! Clinko: Excuse me, but are you using the Clinko Time Traveller I planned on making? So it worked?! Future Clinko: I can't tell you! Messing with the past is risky! Future Clinko: Alright, all three teams get a Clinko Time Traveller! Each team gets to go into different universes, the last team who fails to fix everything is UFE! Paperclip Snake: This is too confusing! Paper Lantern: Shì de, jiù xiàng cúnzài duō gè yǔzhòu de shíhòu yīyàng, rúhé cáinéng jíshí dì chuánbò, yǐjí wèilái fāshēngle shénme dà máfan? (Yeah, since when was it possible to travel in time, how is there multiple universes, and what the hell happened in the future that's so bad?) Future Clinko: No time to explain! Start! NOW! Future Clinko suddenly starts glitching out like a hologram, everyone gasps in response Future Clinko: Quick! We gotta fix everything quick! Or else the end of the world will trigger! The teams enter the time portal. Mega Moonstones are seen coming out. Everyone gasps and is really shocked. The earth has no more atmosphere, it is nighttime, and there is not a single plant or tree around. While the contestants explore, the two Clinkos talk. Clinko: So.. what do you think caused this? Future Clinko: Hmmm... I don't know, maybe an eliminated contestant took over the world? Clinko: Wait- So it was- Future Clinko: Yes.. Future Clinko glitches out even more Future Clinko: Oh golly- Meanwhile Candy Paint: Gosh, who would do this?! Gucci Flip Flop: I don't know, we gotta fix this fast, before we lose air and suffocate! The Atomic Reapers are seen walking on the streetwalk. They see some worried objects at the end. Keychain: Hello? One of them turns around. Jump Rope: Oh hey. I'm jump rope. You're the people that the chicken guy sent to save us right? Keychain: Yep, do you know who caused all of this? Jump Rope: No, but they must really like dogs. Keychain: Oh. It is obvious who it is then. Milkshake: Let's go find Doggie Bone! Strawberry Bud: Yeah! Meanwhile again, this time at the Gentle Warriors looking through a collapsed building Beehive: This is really scary! Beehive: Wait, Guys? Beehive: GUYS?! WHERE'D YOU GO?! Suddenly, everything near beehive darkens as she sees neon white bees fly into her, suffocating her. The bees start speaking Bees: Beehive?! BEEHIVE! Beehive wakes up on the floor, with all the gentle warriors around her. Beehive: AHHHHH! Paperclip Snake: Are you okay? Beehive: What happened?! Paperclip Snake: You fainted while we were walking, facepalmed on the floor so we took you inside here. Beehive: That was really weird.. Paperclip Snake: It's fine, it was probably just a dream- Paper Lantern: Dāngxīn! (LOOK OUT!) All the glowing bees fly out of Beehive, stinging and paralyzing everyone but Beehive. Beehive: NO! NO! OH NO! Beehive Falls onto the floor, grasping for air and having a panic attack. Beehive: I'M ALL ALONE, I'M ALL ALONE! The scene cuts to the Mega Moonstones, all thinking together. Oxygen: Has anyone come up with what to do? C: No. Maybe: What are you guys waiting for then?! Oxygen: WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU HELP US TOO, WILL YOU?! Maybe: No. Everyone gasps in surprise Pearly: H-he didn't s-say MAYBE?! Maybe: Uh- MAYBE? Neon Grassy: Guys, without the atmosphere, it's getting really hard to breathe, and I believe we will faint, then proceedingly suffocate! C: Come on! Everyone think! Pearly gasps Pearly: I-If the future Clinko came to us and said we caused this, then there must be a thing we did before the portal opened! Th- Candy Paint: That's right! WE MUST PREVENT DOGGIE BONE FROM GETTING ELIMINATED! He probably escaped, and took over the world, destroying it! Maybe: No way, we can't. Candy Paint: well, how about we prevent him from atleast going to the tortue chamber? Maybe: Maybe that sounds right. Pearly: Oh.. ok then.... C enters the time when Doggie Bone was eliminated. The contestants press the "GO" button. Clinko: DOGGIE BONE! Doggie Bone: Wha?! I WILL ESCAPE! I SWEAR! Doggie Bone is thrown into the Tortue Chamber, however, Neon Grassy flies quickly, catches Doggie Bone, throws him out of the window, killing him, without anyone noticing. The contestants return back to the future, just to see it fixed. Neon Grassy: Yeah! The Mega Moonstones all have a high five. Suddenly, future clinko teleports to them. Future Clinko: Cool, you fixed everything! You are now safe. However, your enemies in other universes are not yet! Clinko tries to come out of the portal, but only for Future Clinko to push him back in again. Future Clinko: Stop, you can't see the future. Oxygen: But we just did! Future Clinko: Well, using my Clinko Memory remover, I will remove all of your memories! At the Atomic Reapers... Jump Rope: Anyways, this is Headband, And GITD Rock. Headband: Hello! GITD Rock waves. Flamingo Plush: Why isn't he talking? Headband: He's mute. Flavored Milk Straw: Oh. Flavored Milk Straw: Anyways, do you have any idea of how to fix this all? Headband: No, but GITDy here might do! GITD Rock tries to ask for some paper Headband: Huh? Headband: Sorry bud, I can't understand you... Strawberry Buddy: Hey, I think he needs paper! Comic Book: Uhhh.. why is everyone looking at me like that?! Everyone starts to rip comic book apart, killing him. Flamingo Plush: Here you go! Brown Kind Of Flower: Luckily, I have a pencil with me. BKOF and Flamingo Plush hand the items to GITD rock. He starts writing down something. "Go back to the time before doggie bone was eliminated, and save him from going into the tortue chamber. Don't ask why and how I know this. Just go." Keychain: Thanks! Milkshake sets the time, and presses GO. The Scene cuts to Beehive, walking around town Beehive: I'm so scared... Beehive: UGH! I NEED TO BEAT MY CONFIDENCE! Beehive throws the Clinko Time Traveller on the floor, causing it to malfunction. Suddenly, it sucks Beehive up, and takes her to the moments before Doggie Bone got eliminated. Beehive: AAAAH! Beehive: I KNOW NOW! I GOTTA SAVE DOGGIE BONE! GO, MY BEES! While the bees fly and go to catch Doggie Bone, a side-to-side screen is activated. On the other side, Brown Kind Of Flower is seen catching Doggie Bone too, however, Beehive's bees cannot lift Doggie Bone up enough, so they fail. Flamingo Plush: Quick, teleport us back to the future so we can finish this once and for all! Beehive starts crying. Beehive: I'm such a failure.... The Atomic Reapers teleport back to the future, where Future Clinko greets them. Future Clinko: Thank you for fixing time and reality. You're safe, so the Gentle Warriors are UFE! Beehive and her team gets teleported to present time. Beehive: D-did I win?! Clinko: No, you lost, for being a pathetic crybaby. Beehive: Great, now i'm surely leaving next episode. Voting Vote for one of these people to leave the show! *Cat Bell *Daisy Flower *Paperclip Snake *Beehive *Paper Lantern *Yoyle Book Outro It is nighttime. Beehive is seen sitting in the middle of a field. Paperclip Snake approaches her. Paperclip Snake: Hey, Beehive, what happened during the challenge? Beehive starts crying loudly. Beehive: I-I don't know... my bees randomly started attacking you and I-I... Beehive: I RUINED THE WHOLE CHALLENGE FOR US! Paperclip Snake: It's not your fault, Beehive, you should just visit the local therapist to learn how to control your bees. Everything will be okay, I promise! Paperclip Snake and Beehive hug in front of the moon. THE END Credits Popkorn: Writing Randomfrog: Creating CBT '''Perwinkle: '''Chose me to write, and designed the minor characters. (Jump Rope, Glow In The Dark Rock, and Headband) '''Everyone else: '''Support Category:Blog posts